Terremoto
by TadeisShift
Summary: cual es la reaccion de los jugadores del raimon tiene en un terremoto


**Noel: **bueno este es mi segundo fic espero que este si me alla salido bien porque el otro fue orrible pero bueno ire aprendiendo en el camino

**Disclarecimiento: **inazuma eleven no me pertenese

* * *

><p><strong>Terremoto !<strong>

Era un sabado en la tarde en la ciudad de inazuma pero ese dia iva a ser peculiar se estaran preguntando porque bueno ese dia iva a a pasar un terremoto y veremos como estos chicos amante del futbol reacciona en esa situacion

**Casa de endo**

endo estaba jugando con el balon en su cuarto y su mama estaba cocinando cuandooooo paso el terremoto, todo empeso a temblar se calleron basos, platos, y un jarron

mama de endo: satoru baja rapido ahy un temblor!

Endo: ahhh es un terremoto!-sale corriendo de su cuarto pero regresa a los tres segundos- casi olvido la foto del abuelo y sus guantes y su balon y las libretas de las tecnicas y su cajon de bandas-cargando con todo- son demasiadas cosas... ya se

endo tira todas las cosas de su abuelo a su cama y va a su closet que estaba lleno de balones de futbol

Endo: si los problemas de fisica son tan utiles como el profesor dicen esto tiene que funcionar-empieza a tirar todos los balones por la ventana-muy bien segun este problema si una persona cae de un segundo piso pero abajo tiene un colchon la persona sobrevive-leyendo una hoja con sus clasicos dibujos en las libretas de tecnicas-muy bien aqui voy-saltando por la ventana cargando las cosas de su abuelo

pero lo que endo no sabia era que por el temblor los balones rodaron lejos de la ventana y le toco caer de lleno al suelo

mama de endo: satoru estas bien

Endo: seee-mareado-pero acabo de descubrir algo una persona puede sobrevivir una caida desde un segundo piso-cae desmayado-

**Casa de kazemaru**

Ese tarde en la casa de kazemaru lo acompañaba su amigo velocista miyasaka para contarle de como le iba en el club cuando paso el terremoto

Kazemaru: ehh parese que es un temblor sera mejor que sal...

Miyasaka: TERREMOTOOOOO! AY QUE SALIR DE AQUI YAAAA-cargadno a kazemaru-

Kazemaru: que rayos ases es solo un temblor y no tienes que cargarme YO PUEDO CAMINAR!

Miyasaka: no ay tiempo para eso esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que veas cuanto e mejorado y te lo demostrare salvandote de este terremoto-con pose de heroe-

y con estas heroicas palabras nuestro heroico velocista sale corriendo cargando a kazemaru pero habia un problema era la primera vez que iva a su casa y el se perdia con facilidad

Miyasaka: muy bien aqui esta la salida-habre la puerta pero...

Kazemaru: es el closet ¬¬

Miyasaka: ya lo note ¬¬

sigue corriendo y intenta con otra puerta pero...

Kazemaru: ese es el baño ¬¬

intenta con otra...

Kazemaru: esa es la cocina

y otra...

Kazemaru: ese es la havitacion de mis padres

y otra mas...

Kazemaru: Y ESE ES MI HAVITACION DE DONDE ACABAMOS DE SALIR!

Una hora y media despues

miyasaka ya habia abierto todas las puertas havidas y por haber en la casa de kazemaru excepto una la salida ¬¬

Miyasaka-sudando y cansado-bien ufff esa puerta ufff tiene que ser-y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba habrio la puerta que por suerte para kazemaru era la salida

Kazemaru: ZZzzz... ahh encontraste la salida

Miyasaka: SIIIIII lo logre- aventando a kazemaru que callo en un bote de basura-te dije que encontraria la salida

Kazemaru: si tienes rason y por eso te mereses un premio

Miyasaka-con los ojos brillosos-que es!

Kazemaru: esto-agarra un bote de basura y se lo estrella en la cabez-y eso es por haber estado corriendo una hora y media en mi casa como un loco buscando la salida!

**Orfanato sol**

esa tarde en el orfanato solo estaban hiroto y midorikawa porque todos habian salido y dejaron a estos dos cuidando el orfanato midorikawa puess por se ofrecio y hiroto lo obligaron porque el es el unico que puede controlar a midorikawa

Hiroto-terminando de bañarse-mido que es lo que estas haciendo

Mido: un mescla especial de palomitas y mantequilla de mani-con un gran tazon mesclandolo con un cucharon de madera

Hiroto: ok...y porque lo haces en MI cuarto

Mido: para no ensuciar el mio no es obio-tratando de sacar el cucharon de su mescla rara

Hiroto: que pasa?

Mido: el cucharon se pego al tazon

Hioto: mido no creo que lo debas sacarlo

Mido: claro...que...puedo-sacandolo-ves te dije que podia...ehh hiroto que tienes una machita en todo el cuerpo

Hiroto-con la mescla rara de mido en la cabeza y su camisa-volvere a bañarme

y mientras estos dos hacen sus cosas pasa el terremoto

Hiroto: mm vaya parese que es un temblor

Mido: TERREMOTO!

Hiroto: mido no seas exagerado

Mido: tengo que salvar el refrigerador-saliendo del cuarto de hiroto

Hiroto: que va a hacer que...

cuando hiroto bajo a la cocina vio a midorikawa cargando el refrigerado y con algo de comida en la boca, mientras se dirigia a la salida

Hiroto-en shock

despues de salir de su shock salio del orfanato y vio a midorikawa y al refrigerador que estaba atado a un arbol

Mido: hiroto porque tardaste tanto

Hiroto: por nada

Mido: mira el refrigerador esta asalvo ^^

Hiroto: si bueno porlomenos tenemos algo que comer mientras regresa mi hermana-abre el refri- mido...

Mido: si

Hiroto: porque el refrigerador esta vacio

Mido: bueno mientras lo esta amarrando al arbol me dio hambre y pues bueno creo que me comi todo ^^U

Hiroto...-agarrando a mido de la cola y lo encierra en el refrigerador y lo amarra otra vez al arbol-

Mido: hiroto que haces SACAME DE AQUI! TT-TT

Hiroto: claro mido te sacare de ay cuando me quite tu asquerosa mescla de mi pelo ¬¬

Mido: no es justo te tardas mucho en bañarte y NO HAY COMIDA AQUI DENTRO!

Hiroto-se va-

Mido: hiroto hiroto HIROTOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Noel: <strong>bien asta qui le dejo espero que este se mejor que el primero que ise

agradecimiento especial a **feathered moom wings** que fue el primer reviews que recibien en esta pagina grasias


End file.
